


The Scent of Betrayal

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, did I mention cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto finds himself alone again, after his boyfriend has said he’ll be coming to his place at a reasonable time. He begins to wonder if there is something more going on, and winds up finding out the truth in the worst way possible.





	The Scent of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request from an anon on tumblr. They requested a very specific scenario, and I decided to try my hand at it. I am normally one that supports polyship roadtrip, so please understand that what I've written doesn't necessarily align with my own viewpoints (having been in a scenario similar to this one in my own life, I sure AF don't condone it). It's something very different than I normally write (as evidenced by the 90+ stories I have in this fandom- LOL). Please enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: Ignis cheating on Prompto willingly? And Prom finding out? Angsty?

 

* * *

“ _Hey Iggy - when will you be home tonight?_ ” Prompto stares at the message that he has yet to send, a sick feeling beginning to grow in his stomach. He’d seen Ignis earlier in the day, and had been told by his lover that he’d be over late, but never mentioned how late. It’s now almost one in the morning, and Ignis still isn’t home. His mind always goes to the negative first - there’s been an accident; Ignis fell and is in the hospital. There’s a million different scenarios running through his mind, each new one he thinks up worse than the last.

Getting out of bed, he keeps his phone in his hand and heads to the kitchen, hoping that a glass of water will calm his nerves down. _There’s nothing wrong - he’s probably too drunk to drive, so he’s sleeping in his car. That has to be it_. Deleting the text to Ignis, he pulls up the ongoing conversation he has with Ignis’ best friend, who is slowly becoming a good friend to him too. Prompto still doesn’t know how or why they’re friends. They’re only friends because he knows he’s Ignis’ best friend, and wants to get to know him better because he’s really in love with Ignis, and wants to get to know all of his friends. He doesn’t have very many of his own, so it’s not like Ignis can reciprocate the formality. Which is another reason why he’s happy he’s getting to know this man too - it’s nice to expand his circle.

He starts to type a message. “ _Hey, Gladio - you haven’t heard from Iggy, have you? He said he was going to be home late, but I didn’t think he meant this late. :-/ I’m trying not to panic over here_.” He sets his phone down, and grabs a glass from the cupboard, then pours some water from the filtered water in the door. As he begins to take a drink, he sees his phone light up with a message.

“ _Sorry, Prom. I haven’t seen him since two days ago. Maybe he got drunk, and is sleeping in his car. Don’t worry too much. You know he’s responsible_.”

Hearing the same idea that he’d had come from Ignis’ best friend lets him know that maybe he’s overreacting. He takes a long drink of water, trying to quell the anxiety constantly churning around in his stomach as he thinks about Ignis passed out in his car. He laughs a little, shaking his head at the mental image it presents. “ _Thanks, Gladio. That was my first thought too. Guess that means it’s probably accurate. :) I hope I didn’t wake you up with my text_.”  

“ _Nah. Was reading a book when your text came through. :) Get some sleep. I’m sure when you wake up, he’ll be next to you, probably smelling like liquor. Gnight, Prom_.”

He laughs at the liquor comment, and nods his head. “ _Night, Gladio. We gonna hang out soon?_ ”

“ _You bet. Talk more later. Nighty night_.”

Going back to his bedroom, he plugs his phone back into his charger, and thinks about what Gladio has said. He really does hope that when he wakes up, Ignis will be beside him, because if he’s not - then the panic he’s feeling now will only intensify. With a groan, he grabs his blanket and yanks it up to his chin, and tries to let his mind go blank so that he can get a few hours of sleep.

***

Ignis arches his back, as he pushes his hips backwards, the thick cock that’s buried in his ass going just a little bit deeper with the push. “W-Why are you on your phone…” A deep moan leaves his throat, as the person that’s buried in him snaps their hips hard. “Didn’t think you had...any plans tonight…”

“It’s your boyfriend.” Gladio’s voice slips into his ear, telling him something he doesn’t wish to hear at the moment. “Asking me if I know where you’re at.” Another hard snap of his hips pushes the tip of his cock further into Ignis’ body, his response to the quip a long, deep moan. “That hit the spot, baby…?”

He nods his head, trying to focus on what’s being done to his body for the third time this evening, instead of guilt that wants to creep in due to what he’s partaking in. He knows he shouldn’t be where he’s at right now, but as Gladio’s cock slides in and out of his body, it’s almost too good to ignore. His hips move counter to the way Gladio’s hips move, his cock dripping with precum as each thrust gets a little bit more aggressive.

“Want to know what I told him…?” Ignis tries to tune him out, as his back arches with a particularly harsh thrust. His head drops forward more, as his hands clench tight to the mattress, rolling his hips back to prolong the hit of ecstasy that takes a hold of his body. “I told him you were probably passed out in your car, after drinking too much.”

If there was ever a good excuse, it would be that one. “D-Do you think he believed you?” His voice is raw, the amount of screaming he’d done for most of the night because of Gladio has taken its toll on his throat.

“If anyone would buy that lie, it’d be him.” Gladio murmurs low into his ear, as his chest presses against his back. The additional weight feels remarkable, that all he can do is release another moan as Gladio’s cock begins to nudge right up against his prostate. “Now, what number were we on? Two?”

“ _Three_ …” He moans loud, as Gladio’s large hand surrounds his cock. “Gods, make me come again for you…”

“It would be my pleasure, baby…”

He didn’t set out to have this happen. After years of pining after Gladio, Ignis had assumed that a sexual relationship with him was simply out of the question. Friendship was better - it would last longer than a romantic relationship - at least, that’s what he told himself over and over. But when he began to date Prompto, there had been little shifts to their close friendship - lingering touches that he’d always ached for were suddenly happening left and right. They spoke more through texts than they had for most of their friendship, and then after texting back and forth all night when Prompto had been hanging out with his own best friend - it had come to light that Gladio had had a crush on him, but had been too chicken to say anything. In his mind, Ignis knew that that information was a little too late, as he found himself falling in love with Prompto, but he couldn’t help but think of the possibilities that might have happened had he become aware of this prior to him getting serious with Prompto.

That shared information made the dam break for the both of them. The next time they saw each other alone, it wasn’t even a question as to what was going to happen. It was a question of _when_. He tried to remain casual with Gladio, trying so hard to ignore those lingering touches that kept happening more frequently, but failing spectacularly each time. One minute they were sitting close to one another on the couch, then the next he’d found himself laying down with Gladio on top of him, their lips coming together for the first time - and it felt _right_.

One more orgasm is pulled out of him by Gladio’s expert hand, the thick cock buried in his ass doing most of the work at giving him the maximum amount of pleasure. He moans low as he feels Gladio orgasm inside of him, filling him up again with his thick seed. He knows he needs to put a stop to this - this isn’t fair to either himself, or to Prompto, but every time he tries, he’s pulled into the comfortable friendship with Gladio, who makes it all seem so easy.

“You’d better take a swig of liquor before you join him in bed.” Gladio reminds him, after he’s taken a shower to clean himself up. He’d taken an elixir, which had gotten rid of all the bite marks that Gladio is so fond of covering him in, looking like he hadn’t just had some of the best sex. “When can I see you again?”

He doesn’t answer, and is pulled back down towards the bed because he stays quiet for too long. “I don’t know.”

“When do you want to see me again?” His breath tickles the side of his neck, Gladio now sitting up to be closer to him.

“Right now?” A weak laugh leaves his throat, as his shoulders drop with a sigh. “I’m not sure. I’ll let you know. I think I need to spend some time with Prompto.”

“Right. Because he’s your boyfriend.” The goatee on Gladio’s chin rubs against the base of neck. “Go be happy with him.”

“Don’t.” He shakes his head, as he gently pushes Gladio away. “This is already difficult. Don’t make me feel worse because you’re upset I’m leaving.”

“I wish you could spend the night here.” Gladio doesn’t bother to deny it. “Make up some excuse, would you? I want to know what it feels like to have you wake up in my arms. One time.”

Ignis stands up from the bed, and walks over to the door. “I can make no promises.”

“That means you’re saying yes.”

“Good night, Gladio.” He turns to look at him, and smiles. “Thanks for this evening. It was nice.”

“It’s always nice when we can fuck.” Gladio blows a kiss, then gets settled in his bed. “Drive safe. Remember - alcohol.”

“I won’t forget.” He nods, and leaves his bedroom, then heads out of his apartment.

It’s almost 3 in the morning when he lets himself into Prompto’s apartment. He grabs a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet and takes a large swig, grimacing as the alcohol burns its way down his throat. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulls it out to see what sort of message he’s receiving at this time of night.

“ _My pillow smells like you. All I can smell is your jizz, and your cologne. Come back soon. Please. <3 Gnight_.”

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he sends a reply. “ _I wish I smelled like you. But we know why I can’t. Gnight_.” He tiptoes into the bedroom, and sees Prompto passed out on his side of the bed, clutching tight to one of his pillows. He plugs his phone into its charger, and strips out of his clothes. Getting into bed is a somewhat difficult task, until Prompto rolls over with a soft groan.

“I-Iggy?” His chest hurts at the way his lover says his name. “Is that you?”

“I should hope so.” He slips under the covers, and pulls Prompto lay in his arms. It feels good to have him close, but a part of him wishes he was still with Gladio. Being the one taken care of versus being the one doing the caring is something he hates that he longs for. “Were you expecting another lover to show up tonight?” He teases him, knowing full well that Prompto would never do such a thing to him, unlike himself.

Prompto shakes his head, and rubs his face against his chest. “How do you still smell so clean?” The question catches him off guard for a moment, afraid that this might be the moment his secret gets discovered. “I wish I could smell as nice as you do after sleeping in my car. That’s where you were, right?”

“Yes, Prompto.” He presses a kiss to his lips, hoping that the liquor on his breath will stop any further questions. “We need to get some more sleep before the alarm goes off.”

“Right. Night, Iggy. I’m so happy you’re here.” His lover returns to resting his head against his shoulder, and falls back asleep almost immediately.

Which is a good thing for him, because as much as he wants to share the same sentiment - he can’t. There’s somewhere else he’s wishing he was at right now, but Prompto could never find out about that. Closing his eyes, he tries to push away the returning guilt as he listens to Prompto snore. He’d put a stop to things with Gladio soon - he _has_  to. With that final thought, he drifts to sleep.

***

“I think I might be in over my head.” Prompto sets two beers down - one in front of him, the other in front of his best friend. “And call me paranoid, but I swear to the Six, something is up with Iggy.”

“You’re acting paranoid.” Noctis remarks, as he picks up a bottle of beer. Prompto sits down next to him, and reaches for the other beer before picking up his video game controller. “You know he’s busy. That’s all it is.”

He taps his beer bottle against Noctis’, and takes a swig. “I know, and that’s what I keep telling myself. But this is the second night this week that he’s come home with alcohol on his breath at 3 in the morning. Never mind that it happened last week too.”

“So he likes to drink.” The game they are playing is unpaused, as they both get comfortable on the couch. Prompto doesn’t notice how he gravitates to sitting a little bit closer to Noctis than anyone else might, but that’s the nature of their friendship. They can be a little handsy at times, but nothing more. “You gotta give him credit for not driving drunk.”

“I mean, I guess?” Prompto takes another sip of his beer, and sighs. “But like, I’m telling you - I feel like he’s hiding something from me.”

“Have you asked him about it?”

Prompto snorts. “When?” He sets his beer down, and picks up his controller. “Hey - do you think I’m attractive?”

“What?” Noctis unpauses the game, and they start to play again. “What kind of weird question is that?”

“I’m serious.” He thinks about the last time he’d seen Ignis - Gladio had been hanging around him, and he couldn’t help but feel inadequate in his presence. Gladio is built like one of the gods - even in business attire, his muscles seem to push against the fabric as if it’s not large enough for him to be wearing. His own muscles pale in comparison - he feels like the scrawny kid that gets picked last for a team sport compared to the muscular god-like stature that is Gladio Amicitia. “Am I attractive?”

The game returns to its paused state, as Noctis turns to look at him. “Are you asking if I’d bone you?”

“What?!” Prompto shakes his head. “No, I’m asking you if you think I’m attractive. I mean, you know how handsome you are. Your eyes are so striking, and your hair is just….I don’t even know how it does what it does.” He gestures to Noctis’ head. “Me? I’m covered in imperfections. These freckles are ridiculous. My hair is like straw. I’ve got no muscles. I’m weak.”

A hand touches his knee, causing his mouth to clamp shut. “You’re being stupid. Your freckles are adorable, and who said your hair looks like straw? I think it’s nice.” Noctis’ fingers touch his uncooperative bangs. “Your eyes are beautiful - they’re one of your most striking features.”

“Noct…” He feels drawn to his best friend, whose fingers are still combing through his hair. Inadvertently, he begins to move towards him, his lips parting as if preparing himself to receive a kiss but then stops suddenly when the door to his apartment opens. He jerks back, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he looks up and sees Ignis walking into his apartment, his arms full of groceries. “Iggy!” He jumps up, not even thinking about the controller that just been on his lap, now on the floor as he goes over to where his boyfriend is standing. “I didn’t think you’d be home this early!”

Ignis sets the groceries down, Prompto closing his eyes as he mentally prepares himself to feel his lover’s lips touch his. It’s a quick kiss - not a passionate one that he’d been hoping for, but this kiss is better than no kiss. “I wanted to surprise you. But I see you’re busy.” Ignis pulls away from him to look over at his best friend, still seated on the couch. “Hello, Noctis.”

“Hey, Ignis.” Noctis raises his hand up. Prompto steps closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Prom, you want me to go? I don’t mind.”

“You don’t have to leave on my account.” His lover starts to put the groceries away. “I bought enough food to feed everyone here twice over.”

Prompto looks at his best friend, and shakes his head. “Thanks for the invite, but I think I’m gonna take off.” Noctis walks over to Prompto, and holds his arms out. Prompto is quick to step into his embrace, loving how good a hug from Noctis feels. “If you need me, call me, okay?” Noctis whispers into his ear. “You’re beautiful, and don’t let anyone make you think you’re not.”

“Thank you.” He whispers back, hugging him just a little bit tighter before Noctis steps away from him. “See ya later, Noct!”

He hears Ignis say goodbye to him, and then walks over to press his body against his back. He inhales deep, and notices a smell that he hasn’t smelled before. Stepping back, he watches Ignis turn around to face him. “What’s wrong, Prompto?”

“Nothing.” A smile lights up his face. “I like the new cologne you’re wearing!”

“I thought a change might be nice.” His lover returns his smile. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do.” He tilts his head back, and waits for Ignis to give him another kiss, which he promptly does. “What are we having for dinner tonight?”

“I thought I’d make green curry.”

“You know the way to this guy’s heart.”

Ignis smiles, and nods his head. “I was hoping that I might become an expert at it.”

“You already are.” He throws his arms around his neck, and pulls him down for another kiss. “I’m so happy you’re here, Iggy.”

“Me too, Prompto.”

***

While a night alone with Prompto had been nice, Ignis couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d said no to in order to be there with him. He hadn’t expected to see Noctis there, and there was a tiny bit of jealousy that had flared up at seeing him sitting so close to Prompto, but he hadn’t bothered to say anything because then he would be a hypocrite. He replays the conversation he’d had with Gladio earlier, as Prompto lays asleep and naked in his arms, the two of them having just finished having some incredible sex.

“ _Where do you want this to go?” Gladio asks, as Ignis stays seated on his lap, their naked cocks touching tip to tip. “Because I hate to say this, but I really fucking hate not having you in my bed night after night.”_

_“You know why I can’t be there.” Ignis moans softly, as precum drips from both of their slits as they keep rubbing the tips of their cocks together. “I’m in a relationship with Prompto.”_

_“Break up with him.”_

_His head snaps up at the comment. “Excuse me?” He pulls his hips back, not wanting the intimate touch to continue for this conversation._

_“Break up with him, and go out with me.”_

_“You only want me now because I’m off the market.” Ignis glares at him, moving off of his lap. “If you really wanted to be with me, you would have asked me before I got together with Prompto.”_

_“Who’s the one fucking behind his back?” Gladio returns, his amber eyes narrowing. “Sure ain’t me.”_

_“Fuck you.” Grabbing his clothes off the floor, he starts to get dressed._

_“I mean it. Break up with him. I want you around all the time, Ignis.” Gladio stands up, and crowds in his space._

_He shakes his head, as he finishes getting dressed. “No, this was a mistake. You’re unhappy that I’m unavailable, but the second I’m single - this will stop.”_

_“You sure about that?”_

_Ignis couldn’t reply, because he honestly didn’t know anymore. “I’ll see you later, Gladio.” He walks out of his bedroom, and heads out - leaving a part of his heart behind_.

His fingers comb through Prompto’s hair, as he begins to wonder if it might be better if they did break up. But after that amazing round of sex, he doesn’t think he’s ready to let go of him yet either. The guilt that had been there in the beginning with Gladio had slowly disappeared, and he hates himself for that. Because he knows it’s wrong, and yet - he can’t really stop himself from going to see him again and again.

“You okay, Iggy?” Prompto lifts his head up to look at him. “You’re super quiet.”

“Just thinking.” Ignis offers him a smile, as he runs his fingers through his hair more. “You know I care about you a lot, don’t you?”

The smile that lights up Prompto’s face makes his chest ache. “I know you do. And I care about you a lot. I hope you’re not upset with me that Noct was hanging out. I really didn’t think you’d be here tonight.”

“It’s alright. I’m not upset.” _Not anymore, at least_. “We should go out to eat tomorrow night. Would you be up for that?”

His lover nods his head, the smile staying present on his face. “I would love that, Iggy.”

“Me too.” He pulls Prompto to lay on top of him, as their lips come together for a sultry kiss. “Now, how about one more round before bed?”

“Mmm...you read my mind.”

Ignis wishes that there was an easier way for all of this, because as Prompto’s tongue pushes into his mouth, he can’t help but think of Gladio’s tongue, and how he’d rather it be his.

***

Prompto bumps into Gladio the next day, the two of them sharing friendly hugs with one another in a way of greeting. It’s at that moment that a thought pops into his head that makes his entire world crumble around him. _I know that smell_.

He looks up at him, as they walk down the hallway together. “What’s that cologne you’re wearing?” He asks, as he tries to will away the sick feeling he has in stomach. “It smells really nice.”

“You like it?” The grin on Gladio’s face is like a slap to his own. “I picked it up awhile ago. Thought it smelled nice.”

“It does.” Prompto nods his head, feeling more and more lethargic. “It’s a very unique scent.”

“Isn’t it?” Gladio opens a door for him, which he goes through first. “That’s one of the reasons why I like it as much as I do. For that unique scent.”

Every single word kills him a little more. “Y-Yeah. It’s real nice.”

“You okay, Prom?” A hand touches his shoulder. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m great!” He bounces back with a large smile on his face, one that he hopes doesn’t look as fake as it feels. “Anyway, I gotta bounce. You busy tonight? Feel like hanging out with me? Been a long time since we hung out.”

Gladio scratches the back of his neck. “I actually have plans this evening. Rain check?”

“Rain check it is!” He nods, as he starts to turn back around. “See ya, Gladio! Have a good rest of your day!”

“You too, Prom!”

He waits until he gets back to office to have a full on breakdown, playing music loud to drown out his sobs. His phone vibrates, and he pulls it out of his pocket to see who has texted him. “ _I won’t be around this evening. Something came up. Maybe hang out with Noctis? :) I hope your day is going well_.”

“You gonna go off with Gladio?” He bursts into a fresh wave of tears, as he stares at the text Ignis had just sent to him. It hurts to know that Gladio was wearing the same cologne that he’d smelled on Ignis earlier. Especially with him boasting that it’s a unique scent. What other evidence does he need to know that everything he’s dreaded might actually be the truth? “ _I might. Thanks for the head’s up. See you tomorrow_.” He doesn’t bother asking if he’s coming back to his place. At this point, he doesn’t want him to.

“ _You’re welcome. See you tomorrow. <3_”

His head drops down on his desk as another loud wail leaves his throat. Everything hurts, and he wants to leave work. After two minutes, he decides that yes, he’s going to take a personal day for the rest of it. There’s no way he can be here, while he’s thinking about the awful things that Gladio is probably doing to his lover. The physical pain is too much. He heads home, and crawls into bed, tears steadily streaming down his face as he realizes that everything he thought he knew was a lie, and it _hurt_.

***

“You get your wish.” Ignis drops his bag by the front door, as Gladio pulls him into his arms.

“What wish is that?” Gladio’s lips start to leave a trail of kisses along his neck, then all along his jawline, causing Ignis to moan softly.

“I’m going to spend the night here.” He places his arms around Gladio’s neck, and starts to laugh as the larger man begins to spin them around. “Gladio, stop!”

“I can’t.” One more turn, and then his feet return to the ground. “I’m just so fucking happy. How’d you swing it?”

“I told him something came up, and I wouldn’t be around tonight.” Ignis shrugs his shoulders, as he starts to unbutton his shirt. “So, you get your wish - I’ll wake up in your arms tomorrow morning.”

“May the Gods be praised.” Gladio slides his hands down his sides, then come to rest on both asscheeks. “That means I’m going to fucking _wreck_  you tonight.”

“I hope you have curatives.”

“You know I do.”

“Then, do your worst.” He murmurs against Gladio’s lips. “I want it real bad.”

“I know you do, baby.” Gladio returns with a deep growl. It sends a shiver down his spine, moaning low as his illicit lover’s lips touch his with a heated kiss, Ignis checking out for the rest of the evening to enjoy a fulfilling night with Gladio.

***

At a quarter to one, Prompto reaches for his phone. He finds the number he’s looking for, and then hits the green button to call them. It rings three times, and then a sleepy sounding Noctis comes on the line. “Prompto?” A soft yawn comes through the receiver. “Why are you calling me so late?”

“I think Iggy is having an affair with Gladio.” He sniffles, trying not to cry while on the phone with Noctis. “C-Could you come over, please?”

“Give me fifteen minutes.” Noctis sounds more alert than he did moments ago. “I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you.” Prompto tries to keep it together, but winds up starting to cry. “H-Hurry? If you can?”

“I’ll be there soon.” Their call ends, leaving Prompto feeling physically ill.

It takes twenty minutes for Noctis to show up at his door, and as soon as he’s inside, he feels his arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. He clings tight to him as he starts to sob again, burying his face against the side of Noctis’ neck, letting all of his sorrow out with broken sobs.

“You’re okay.” Noctis whispers into his ear, rubbing his hand against his back. “You’re okay, Prom. I’m here for you, okay?”

He slowly comes out of it, and notices that they’re laying on his bed together, Noctis’ arms wrapped securely around him, holding him close. It feels good to be held like this - incredibly comforting given the mental state that he’s currently experiencing. “W-When did we lay down?” He asks, rubbing his eyes a little.

“About ten minutes ago.” Noctis’ voice is soft, as the arms around him stay firm. “You seemed to calm down a bit, but then started up again, then calmed down again.”

Everything feels so different with Noctis. He expects it to be Ignis’ body, but the firm chest isn’t there, but instead someone closer to his own build is keeping him safe. “Sorry I’m a mess right now.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” His best friend shakes his head. “Did he tell you he’s cheating on you?”

Prompto sighs, and shakes his head. “No, not yet.”

“May I ask how you know, then? Did Gladio tell you?”

A choked out laugh leaves his throat. “Not exactly. But sort of? Ignis came home the other night, and I noticed this new cologne on him. I complimented him on the scent, and then today - I smelled the same exact scent on Gladio.”

“Oh, no.”

“And, he even told me that it’s a unique scent, which is why he likes it so much.” He sniffles, more tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. “So, no - he didn’t come out and tell me he’s stealing my boyfriend, but I don’t think it’s necessary when it’s painfully obvious that he is.” He starts to sob. “I told you, I’m not attractive enough!”

Two hands touch his face, and force him to look into his best friend’s eyes. “Stop that. Ignis is a fucking moron, if he’s cheating on you with Gladio. They’ve been close for so many years, it’s Gladio’s fault for not seeing Ignis for who he is.”

“It’s my fault for not keeping him closer. For not being what he wants.” Prompto cries softly, shaking his head. “Noct, what am I supposed to do??”

“You’re going to have to talk to Ignis.” His hands stay on his face, keeping him somewhat grounded. “Remember, you didn’t do anything wrong - he’s the fucking idiot who’s going to lose something amazing.”

Prompto shakes his head. “I wish I could believe that. I feel like such a failure. And to think! I texted Gladio!! And he was probably fucking Ignis at the time.”

“They’re both jerks.” Noctis puts his arms back around his body, and holds him close. “You don’t deserve this kind of treatment.”

“I know, but here we are.” Reaching for a tissue, he blows his nose, then moves so the top of his head is underneath Noctis’ chin. “Will you stay here with me tonight? Please?”

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”

“Thanks, Noct. You don’t know how grateful I am for your friendship.” Emotionally exhausted, Prompto closes his eyes, and starts to drift to sleep.

“Likewise, Prom. I won’t be going anywhere.” If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he felt Noctis kiss his head. But he’s too tired to ask him about it, but the words don’t come as he curls himself to be closer to Noctis’ body, falling fast asleep.

***

The next day, Ignis gets a text from Prompto. “ _Meet me for lunch? Half past twelve work?_ ”

“ _Sounds perfect. I missed you last night_.”

He waits for him to reply back, but then when nothing comes through, he chalks it up to Prompto becoming busy. Usually he would reply back with an ‘I missed you too’, or ‘I fell asleep so I didn’t have time to miss you’, but nothing like that came through. His phone vibrates again, and he looks at the text he’s just received.

“ _Waking up with you in my arms still feels like a dream. I want to do it again soon_.”

Ignis has to admit, it had been rather nice to wake up this morning surrounded by his muscular body. It felt good to have sex, and not have to worry about getting cleaned up, or thinking up some excuse when he went back to Prompto’s apartment. No - spending the entire night with Gladio had been exactly what he wanted, and felt pretty damn good because of it.

“ _Soon. <3_”

“ _I’m gonna hold you to that_.”

“ _I wish you were holding onto it right now_.”

“ _Mmm...I could be up there in five?_ ”

His face grows heated by the comment. “ _No, because then it’ll just be a problem. I’ll call you later. <3_”

“ _Right. Have a good day_.”

“ _You too_.”

The rest of the morning passes by, and soon he’s walking to the designated place that Prompto has picked for lunch. When he sees him sitting at a table, he notices that he looks a little exhausted. “Prompto?” He walks up to the table, and sees the blond become startled by his presence. “Sorry I’m late.”

“No, it’s okay.” Prompto doesn’t stand up to greet him, or give him a hug, or a kiss. Ignis doesn’t bother to ask about it, and instead takes a seat in the chair opposite him. “Thanks for meeting me.”

“Of course. It’s always my pleasure to meet you for lunch.” They order their food, and then he sits back in his chair. “Is everything alright?”

“No, everything isn’t alright.” His lover shakes his head. “If I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?”

Ignis nods his head. “Of course.”

“Are you cheating on me?”

His stomach drops, as he realizes that maybe he hasn’t been as careful as he thought he’d been, to have Prompto ask him point blank. Before he can say something, Prompto continues.

“Are you cheating on me with Gladio?”

He lays both of his hands flat on the table, and bows his head. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Are you denying it?”

Ignis shakes his head, as he takes a deep breath. “I am not denying it, because it’s the truth. I’ve been sleeping with Gladio behind your back.”

“Why?” He looks up, and sees tears streaming down Prompto’s face. “Why?? Am I that awful to be with, that you couldn’t stay faithful to me?”

“You are not awful.” Ignis averts his eyes from Prompto. “It just happened.”

“It just happened?? You’ve been staying out late a _lot_. I don’t think it ‘just’ happened.”

Pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, he nods his head. “You’re right. All those times I said I was busy, I was with him.”

“Why??”

“Because I love him.” The confession startles himself, as he never really thought tangibly on his relationship with Gladio. But now that he’s said it, he knows it’s the truth. “I love him.”

A soft sob comes out of Prompto. “W-Why don’t you love me??”

“I do love you.” Ignis wants to reach across the table, but he knows that those days are now over. “But Gladio….Gladio is someone very special to me. He’s always been that way.”

Prompto picks up his napkin, and wipes his face off. “So, it took you getting into a relationship with me for him to figure out he wants to be with you?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“You’re a fucking asshole, Ignis.”

“You’ll hear no argument from me on that matter.” He knows he’s an asshole, and he hates that he’s hurt Prompto like this. “I was going to tell you.”

“Oh, really? When? When I caught him sexting you? It’s bad enough I smelled that cologne on him.”

So _that_  was the tip off. Figures. “I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, you did.”

“I know.”

“Are you even sorry that you did what you did?”

Ignis thinks about it for a few minutes. “Sadly, I am not.” He shakes his head. “I wish that I was, but I suppose that should have been my first tip off that I wasn’t as invested in you as I thought I was when Gladio came onto me so strongly.”

“Because it’s what you always wanted.”

“Correct.”

Prompto barks out a laugh. “You know, I always thought you were a nice guy. Turns out there’s no such thing, is there?”

“You’ll find a nice guy.” Ignis returns his hands to his lap. “Someone that will make you as happy as I feel when I’m with-”

“Just stop.” Prompto cuts him off. “This is over between us.”

“I expected as much.”

“So you can go and be happy with that meathead.” Prompto picks up his napkin, and sets it on the table. “I don’t want to talk to you for awhile. I know we can’t avoid each other, but I need space. And don’t be gross around me with him, okay? Have a little respect.”

Ignis nods his head. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Prompto. I really am.”

“Yeah, well. If you really felt that way, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Prompto turns on his heel. “I’m sorry I gave you my heart, when it’s clear you didn’t deserve it.”

He watches him walk away, as the words ring in his ears. He knows that they are true - he never deserved to be with Prompto. What he’d done to him had not been right, but what’s done is done. Pulling out his phone, he blinks away a few tears, as he begins to type a text.

“ _Prompto broke up with me_.” He sends the text to Gladio, and waits for him to reply.

“ _Holy shit!! What happened?!_ ”

“ _Your cologne_.”

“ _Oh, fuck. Ignis, I’m sorry. This is my fault, isn’t it?_ ”

“ _No. It’s mine. I’m the idiot that fell in love with you a long time ago_.”

“ _You love me?_ ”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _I love you too_.” The pain slowly disappears, as he rereads the words on his phone. “ _Where are you at? I’ll come get you. We’ll go back to my place. Does that mean we can date now?_ ”

“ _Yes, and yes_.” He gives him the restaurant, and tries to get a hold on all the different emotions that are running through him at the moment.

“ _See you soon, baby_.”

Ignis looks up at the sky, and has to wonder if the Gods did this to him on purpose, or if this had been some weird twist of fate. His only hope is that Prompto doesn’t do something stupid, and will recover from this minor heartache he’s caused him.

***

“It’s over.” Prompto holds the phone to his ear, as he talks to his best friend. “I broke up with him.”

“Are you okay?” The concern in Noctis’ voice makes him feel mildly better. “Want me to meet you somewhere? Let’s ditch the rest of the day.”

He starts to laugh, this time the sound not fake to his own ears. “Meet me at my place? I’m just going to go home now. I can’t concentrate.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Walking back to his apartment takes twenty minutes, and when he gets there, he sees Noctis waiting in the hallway with a large bouquet of flowers, and a bottle of whiskey. “Noct?” He blinks, as he comes up to his front door. “What the hell is this?”

“You remember how I told you that anyone that didn’t think you were beautiful, they’re a moron? Well, Ignis is a supreme idiot, and I want you to know that you are someone that I would really like to get to know better. Like, in a dating sense.”

It takes a few minutes for him to realize that Noctis is asking him out. “I just broke up with him!” He opens the door to his apartment, and pushes Noctis in. “I can’t get into another relationship!”

“We can take it slow.” Noctis sets the bottle of liquor down, and puts the bouquet of flowers down next to it. “I’m not saying we have to go and have sex right now. I don’t want to be a rebound fuck for you.”

“Thanks. I think.” He laughs, stepping into Noctis’ embrace. “You sure you want to date someone like me? Because apparently I can’t keep a guy interested in me.”

“I think you’re one of the best people I know, and I know that I’m probably going to wind up falling madly in love with you.” Noctis rubs his nose against his, as they rest their foreheads against one another. “Give me a shot? Please?”

“I’ll think about it.” It feels weird to jump into another relationship only a little while after his last one ended, but then again - had their relationship felt all that real to begin with? He looks up at Noctis, a shy smile tugging on his lips. “Who knows - maybe when we kiss, it’ll be awful.”

“Only one way to find out.”

He gives a little nod of his head, giving Noctis permission to kiss him. As soon as their lips touch, he knows that this is the pair of lips meant to be for him, as a spark passes between the two of them at the touch.

“We’ll take things slow, right?” Prompto asks, as he steps back from Noctis. “I can’t give my heart to you. Not yet.”

“I’m patient.” Noctis touches his face, and smiles. “And I don’t want anyone else - I don’t have any secret crushes on anyone, except for you, Prompto.”

His eyes close, as he steps closer to him. “Then kiss me again? Show me what it’s really like to be loved, Noct.”

“I will show you that, and more.” Noctis whispers against his lips. “Don’t be upset when you fall in love with me.”

“Only if you promise to do the same.”

“You know I will.”

One door closes, and another one opens to a world of possibilities. Ignis may not realize what he’s lost, but Prompto knows that through this whole ordeal that the one person he can count on might be the person he’s been looking for all this time.


End file.
